Goodbye Leon
by pass the broccolini
Summary: Leon Orcot is dying. Count D comes to watch. One-Shot.


**Goodbye Leon**

**pass the broccollini**

**Author's Note**: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors. This is my first Pet Shop of Horrors fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

The tall, never-aging Chinese man entered the hospital lobby in a wave of elegance unusual for a hospital visitor. Most of the humans who entered were either crying or dying. But then again, since when did Count D consider himself a human? 

The plump nurse at the front desk told him to sign in, which he did with a smile. After he rested the pen next to the clipboard, the nurse pulled it forward and typed some brief information into the computer.

"We keep a record of our visitors. Just for security purposes."

She gave a small smile and pointed towards the smelly lobby a few feet away.

"Why don't you go and take a seat, hmm?"

He did. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring any of his animals with him for company. Hospitals in this area seemed to have some strange rules about bringing exotic and dangerous species near terminally ill patients. Always in the search of animal company, he took a seat next to the large fish tank.

Two dark eyes peered into the tank. Hmm. Nothing unusual. Just some tropical fish swimming around in a plastic environment. Hello little fishies! Count D touched his index finger to the glass. One of the angelfish swam up to meet his finger and flapped its mouth open and closed in fish-speak.

The tank suddenly jostled from side to side and splashed some water on Count D's head. The sounds of juvenile laughter came from the other side of the tank. Angrily, Count D stood and walked to the other side of the tank.

"Would you kindly desist in shaking the tank? They're living, breathing animals, you know."

The boy-child turned to face the pretty lady and then turned back to the tank. With a malicious smile on his face, he shook the tank again. More water splashed out, and the fish were panicking and swimming into each other. He laughed again.

Count D's expression changed to one of pure contempt. _This_ is why he had stayed on his ship for so long. Humans were worthless, sniveling, ostentatious creatures who had no right to torture the other animals on the food chain the way they did.

His pale, effeminate hand darted out and grabbed the boy's.

"Stop. Now."

Count D stared into the boy's eyes, instilling terror (but not repentance) in the young human's eyes.

"L-let go of me!"

Suddenly, the boy's mother seemed to wake up. Count D immediately released his grip. The boy grinned, revealing a row of tiny white teeth.

"Count D? A Mr. Orcot is ready to see you, now."

The man nodded, stood, and followed the nurse towards Leon's room. A devilish little boy continued to shake the tank as he walked out.

Stupid humans. Humans...that way why he was here. He wasn't quite sure why he had come for Leon. It hadn't been that difficult to find him. Police directories were easily perused. Not to mention that police stations always had those nice little candies in those pretty bowls. It had been a breeze getting Leon's information.

The nurse escorted Count D into the small, gray room. He was immediately hit with the stench of age, antibiotics, and death. Leon would probably be dead before the end of the week. The nurse shut the door behind her, and D pulled up the doctor's stool. He sat besides Leon.

Leon was hooked up to an IV and breathing very slowly. If it hadn't been for his ingrained obnoxious (yet somehow charming) nature, D never would have recognized the seventy-five year old man as the strapping young man he had known years earlier.

"Hello, Detective"

The aged man's eyes opened into minor slits. The eyes were tired. Wrinkles distorted his face, but a small, barely visible smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello, D."

In an act of affection completely unlike his character, the Count took one of Leon's spotted, wrinkled hands and held it in his. He had always thought about the day he had pushed Leon off that ship. The look in his eyes was so...heartbroken. Most humans would go insane after being kicked out of Eden.

"How are you feeling?"

The old man softly chuckled, which evolved into a rasping cough and war for air. Eventually it subsided and Leon was able to speak again.

"How do I look? This place is a fuckin' prison and the food is slop. Nurses are pretty hot, though..."

D concealed a small smile. Leon was still the same. Old, careworn, inches away from his deathbed, Leon was still concerned about the girls. It was sad, though. The hospital and police records had indicated that Leon had never married, but had essentially lived his life in solitude. He was often in the company of his younger brother (who had become a dealer in exotic pets), but generally avoid being around others.

"I've missed you. I'm glad you came for me. Y'know, even though I was trying to get you arrested, those were pretty fun times, weren't they?"

"Indeed. They were."

Count D rubbed small circles in the web of Leon's hand. He had read in a magazine that this was supposed to reduce stress and muscle fatigue.

"Leon, I was wondering if you would be interested in returning with me on my ship?"

"What?"

"The ship...surely you can't have forgotten. It's a large ship with all my animals and—"

"No...I remember. But why?"

"I think you're different from other humans. Even Pon-chan misses you. You could come live with us. The ship would extend your life. You would live forever."

Leon closed his eyes and reopened them. A small, sad smile crossed his face. Timing was everything, wasn't it?

"I...couldn't, D. I've led a full life. Right here on Earth. Ever since the ship incident, I've tried to make people better. I watched Chris grow up—he's got a kid now, y'know."

Leon coughed again. A rattling cough that D could tell was embedded deep inside of him.

"I think—I think I'm ready to die. Time for some peace, y'know?"

D gave a small sigh and nodded his head. He had expected something like this. It was inconsiderate of D to have asked. Who would want to live forever? And watch those around you get old and die? It was a fate he wouldn't wish on most people, let alone his favorite human. Still, Count D got lonely sometimes. Despite all the animals, sometimes he wanted an obnoxious human to make scathing remarks about his clothing.

"I understand."

Leon gave a small smile and closed his eyes. The heart monitor was beeping in the background, adding some noise to the otherwise silent atmosphere.

"Thanks, D. I think I'm ready."

And once again, D understood. As Leon sucked his last breath through the plastic tube that covered his nose, D placed a cool hand on Leon's forehead. The heart monitor began beeping faster and faster and faster. And then it stopped. The smile was still on Leon's face.

"Goodnight, Leon."

He stood and briskly exited the room. As he left the lobby he could hear panicked screams and shouts. Apparently, some boy had shaken the fish tank so hard it had fallen off the pedestal. 50 gallons of water in glass had landed on him and was crushing his innards. Count D left the hospital and closed the door behind him.

Goodbye, Leon.

* * *

So...what'd you think? I felt that they were a little uncharacteristic. And writing Leon as an old man is weird. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
